My One and Only Love
by Burakku Doragon wa Josho
Summary: Vile creatures... You would rather disown your child than come and take her from my arms. You call her corrupted, I call her pure. You call her a stranger, I call her family. You no longer want her, I will take her myself. Love her myself. Fight for her myself.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters. The only thing I own is Gisei and perhaps some scenes in which they did not appear in the manga/anime.**

**Authors Note: I don't know what I'm going to put in this story yet. I know further down the line there will be some hot scenes. But at the moment it's more on the lines of gore since it takes place during the chuunin exams and a little but of Gaara's past with some alterations. **

**This is a romance, and so I don't understand the Lemon/Lime things, if someone would be so kind as to PM me the details in it I would appreciate it. So I suppose I will put that in the warning just in case I do such a thing and don't realize it.**

**Warnings: Blood, gore, romance, lemon, lime, yiff, rape, force play, rough play, AWWWWEness. :3**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Walking... That's all I remember when it happened... I was only six, when the first attack to my life took place. Yashamaru... My uncle... Attacked me, flying kunai stuck to my sand as it protected me from certain harm. Tears cascaded down my cheeks, eyes wide with disbelief that soon changed into anger. Narrowing eyes full with malice and pain quickly surrounded the nin and crushed all his bones until he could no longer move. Yashamaru was under that mask, the only person I thought loved me... He lied.

After his final death of explosion, and implanting the kanji for love upon my forehead transformed into the complete form of Shukaku. Tears still cascaded down I couldn't believe my eyes to what I just witnessed. I went on a rampage until I felt the usual chakra that would stop my efforts, my father. He stopped me in time before I destroyed the very land that I was suppose to call home. When in reality, all I wanted was to tear away at the walls. To finally be set free from those who hate me, who stare at me with those eyes full of despair, full of hatred and disgust.

My body lye on the floor gold dust laying all over my body as well as around me, my sand to heavy to move it properly and thus just stayed there. Father's gold soon retreated from me leaving me alone once again. My mind was blank. I didn't wish to think anymore.

I am alone.

After peaceful silence it was soon interrupted by cries, as if a child were crying their eyes out. It got closer and closer at a fast pace. It was annoying beyond compare, but the cries were appropriate at this moment in my sorrowful life. I stood and awaited.

A ninja clad in all black ran into my line of sight, a child barely clinging in his arms. Clearly the baby was in pain from the hold. My eyes narrowed as the eyes of the ninja happen to look my way. Widening in horror threw a kunai at me, of course my sand flew in front of me, protecting my body from harm. This man must not be from here if he were to just challenge me like this. Sand from below his feet soon shifted and crawled up his legs. He screamed in terror trying to get away. However, he who looks at me like that.. Will feel my wrath.

I slid the sand carefully around the child, encasing it and removing it from the nins grasp. "No!" He yelled trying to cling at the ball of sand now coming to my arms. I did not know how to hold a child, though I have watched many village women carry them and thus decided to give it a try. My right arm wrapped around the child's rear and my left held its neck and back against my shoulder. I looked again to the nin, his face the only thing visible in the surroundings of my sand.

I smiled, evilly. His face contorted into true horror as my hand then squeezed shut slowly, making sure to crush his bones nice and slowly. To know pain and fear as I'm sure this child had. Although I had just swore moments ago that I would only protect myself, to love only myself... I could not help but make the crying stop. It did, indeed stop. The child in my arms quiet and sleeping peacefully. How it could I was unsure of. Even children younger and my own age knew I was a menace, that I was evil and a monster. The child in my arms was quiet and seemed at peace. My sand retreated back to me, swirling around my feet contently at the blood it had just devoured. Footsteps were then heard coming in my direction. Bracing myself for another fight found a woman and man running to the scene. The man a ninja from here, I assumed his wife next to him as she clung to the man with tears in her eyes and right hand over her mouth in disbelief. They stood, staring at me and the child in my arms.

"Oh honey!" Tears fell from the woman's eyes. As she was about to come to me and probably take the child from my arms, the man held her back shaking his head. "Go home. She is no longer our daughter. She has been corrupted!" Yelling at me, grabbed the woman and left. My eyes widened at the audacity the man had just shown. He basically just disowned his own child because I... Protected her. Looking down at the sleeping face of the baby felt a twinge of pain in my chest.

My heart hurt, not only for myself, but the child that would not feel the love it deserved because I was the one to save her from the ninja that took her. Tears started to cascade down my cheeks at this information. Squeezing the child tightly to my chest began my journey home. If no one wanted this child, I will take her for myself. The parents of the original child did not say her name, therefore I will give her one myself.

Gisei.

Sabaku No Gisei.

A fitting name for the child in my eyes. Her parents sacrificed her to me for their life. They did not come to me to gather her, they feared me so much they disowned their own just because I touched her, I corrupted her. Gisei, meaning sacrifice... she is the sacrifice of the desert. And she is mine.

Not knowing how to take care of a child is the hard part. When I got home my sister and brother looked at me and the bundle in my arms. The baby only had on a sleepwear. She shivered and trembled, before she began to cry I wrapped her up in my small robe. It wasn't much but Gisei seemed to gather the warmth and soon her pale body began to get the color back. "H-Hey Gaara, what's that?" My sister asked getting my attention. I looked to her, and she flinched. My eyes narrowed in pain. She was the one talking to me first, and when I acknowledged her presence she flinched as if I would harm her. My eyes burned and I could no longer look at her. I walked, and continued to walk to the room I claimed as my own. Blankets and toys were there, I knew that Gisei would enjoy them as much as I did.


	3. Stopped By A Pebble?

Chapter One - Stopped By a Pebble?

Gisei, the child I had claimed as my own was now turning six years old, the same age I was when I saved her life. I am twelve years old, and fully capable of supporting her. Our lives were not easy, after Yashamaru's life was taken by myself. My sister and brother, Temari and Kankuro were more resentment towards me, the hate in their eyes intensified until they were forced to make a team with me. In which they backed away, giving me not only space but more fearful of my actions and of course their lives.

What I had found out about Gisei over the years, is that she is not a child born of human parents. She is a neko. Taking the form of a human, half beast, half human. The child shows promise, and I have taken her as my pet so that she is able to travel with me on missions, although I would have done it that way to begin with once she started to get practice in.

Since I found her ears and tail the first time I changed her, she grew older and older and when she turned the age of two, already speaking. I began her training. We were always together, no one could separate us. She shifts from a neko to human all the time, mostly around my family. She's about the same height I was when I was six, her hair beige about the same color as my sand, an attribute I find rather appealing. Her eyes the color of the moon, silver and shining brightly against the moonlight. Though they flash red when in anger or attack mode. Her body already showing signs of adulthood, her body more curved and little bumps indicated that she was already gaining breasts. I looked to her, softly rubbing one of her sand colored ears making her purr. I didn't know what to buy her, clothes wise, and thus gave her something of mine. She didn't mind for one, she just tore what needed to be torn and remade my old clothes into new ones she was more comfortable in.

The blue Suna jumper was now a skirt and form fitting tank top, the robe that I had wrapped her up in was still the same. She refused to touch it, saying it was a symbol of us meeting. Temari's old fishnet stockings were also now hers, clinging to her body fittingly. My old ninja shoes were a little big on her, but she soon grew into them and now they fit snug against her feet. Her tail sways from side to side in happiness. We are traveling to the Leaf village, our father decided that it was time to not only take the chunnin exams, but force an attack on the unsuspecting villagers. I was the trump card and the one that was intended to do the crushing. Excited as I was didn't wish to bring Gisei into the mix, she was the only one I held dear, and I did not wish to get her mixed up in something that would kill her.

Forever, after my commands of her staying home, she disrespected me. Turning into her feline form and wrapping her tail around my neck lay upon my shoulders in happiness and content, purring away. My emotions still scarred from Yashamaru, stared at the neko. It seemed she was not going to leave my side, and therefore brought her along with me.

We were at the Leaf, Kankuro decided to pick a fight with brats that were a waste of time. I watched from far away, not caring about the outcome at all. Gisei secure around my neck rubbed her cheek against my own purring loudly. "Gaara-sama~ don't you think you should stop him? He might hurt the poor child." Her cute little voice rang out as I stared into her eyes for what seemed like hours until she spoke again."Oh, I sense another presence. Gaara." She whined, groaning in defeat, hid my presence and sneaked up on the group. There was Kankuro, the tall but slightly large man stood with a child in his grasp. The purple painted face smirking at their feeble attempts to free the struggling child. Another kid, someone to be about my own age was on the ground rubbing his hand over his whiskered face. Horrendously bright blonde hair stood out like blood on a battle field. Bright blue eyes glared to my brother with full hate and what seemed like... A hint of determination. Temari, my older sister was also standing there, coaxing my brother to let the child go before I came along.

There were more children present. Two seemed to be the age of the one in my brothers grasp, a young girl with hideous hair that stood up in pigtails, a deluded orange color. And a young boy with a bowl cut like hair that was a light brown, glasses and snot continuously running from his nose. Those of the Leaf are one hideous bunch, to flashy and those who don't know how to present themselves right. Although I have no right to complain, I do not care what others think of me, Gisei is the only one I fear would judge me. "Naruto!" A shrill female voice yelled at what seemed to be the blonde, as he stood back up and rushed toward my brother in another failed attempt to get the young boy down. She had ungodly pink hair, pale emerald eyes and a red shirt that seemed to look like a Chinese dress, blue spandex shorts underneath. "Konohamaru! You let him down now!" Naruto yelled.

Gisei and I watched from the sidelines, standing upside down from the branch of a tree. The presence Gisei spoke of was right next to us, sitting and tossing a stone in the air and catching it. He soon threw the pebble at Kankuro, making him flinch and release the boy known as Konohmaru. Kankuro glared up at the unsuspecting boy, slightly surprised if not perplexed. "What are you bastards doing in our village?" His deep voice rang out another pebble being tossed in the air nonchalantly. "Sasuke-kun!" The annoying pink haired woman declared, revealing the young boys name. "Ah.. Another guy who pisses me off." Kankuro almost growled out, his hand twitching. His other I assumed trying to coax it into following orders of relaxing. "Get lost!"

"KYAA! SO COOL! GET HIM SASUKE-KUN!" The pink monstrosity yelled once again. It took every fiber in my being to not wrap my sand around her head and give it a nice slow squeeze to shut her up. My hand lifted up to the cat on my shoulder softly petting the top of her head, calming my fighting spirits. "Naruto bro... You suck... I believed in you." The young boy cried pointing guilty to the blonde ball of sunshine. "No dummy! I could easily defeat that guy!" He smiled reassuring the boy, of course he didn't look to believing. Gisei snickered softly watching the children interact. "Hey punk, get down here." He growled out once again. "I hate show-offs like you the most." Slipping off the wrapped being from his back stood in front of the tree we occupied. "Hey, you ever going to use Karasu?" Temari asked, panicked slightly. I felt it was time to intervene, we just got to this village and I was tired of the bickering. I wanted to just sit and relax, playing with Gisei. "Kankuro, stop it." I sighed out, the boy next to me froze in clear alarm.

"You're an embarrassment to our village." Clearly he was, acting so foolishly by getting annoyed by little children playing in the streets. All looked to me, Temari and Kankuro's stiffness clear that they were uncomfortable. The rest stared in what seemed like amazement. "Ga.. Gaara." Kankuro's lips turned up slightly in what seemed to be a forced and guilty smile. "Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic... Why do you think we came to the Leaf village?" I asked glaring daggers at my supposed brother. "Listen Gaara, they started it and.."

"Shut up.. I'll kill you." Threatening him with his life, my patience thinning for the scared man in front of me. My time with my pet was getting farther and farther away from me. Kankuro began to sweat as my stare only intensified by his paranoia. "Ok, I'm sorry..."

"I'm also sorry... Really sorry." Temari put in her two cents most likely trying to get on my good side. "Sorry to you guys." I said to the male next to me on the tree. Suddenly wind circled around my and Gisei's being. Staring at the black hared boy with calculating eyes took in the features. His hair stuck up in the back, almost looking like a ducks butt. Deep blue shirt with white shorts and wraps around both his lags and white arm warmers. _To be able to hit Kankuro with a pebble... He's good..._

"It looks like we got here to early but... We didn't come here to play around." Showing up in between my sister and brother straightened out of my bent posture. Gisei hidden behind my neck almost trying to become one with my gourd. "I know that.."

"Let's go."

"HEY, WAIT!" The shrill voice of the pink haired one yelled out almost making me wince. "What?" I asked getting more and more annoyed by the second, however forbid my face to show the emotions. "Judging from your head protectors, you guys are... Ninja's from the Hidden Sand Village right? You may be allies with the Leaf Village but... It is forbidden for shinobi's to enter each other's villages without permission. State your purpose. Depending on it, we may not be able to let you go..."

Her eyes betrayed the face she gave. Clear fear showed through, but her face continued to stay almost glaringly at us. "Hah, talk about clueless.." My sister retorted almost taking the words out of my mouth, though I would put a few more choice words in there. "Don't you know anything?" She asked catching their attentions at full. "You're right, we are genins from the hidden sand. We have come to your village to take the chuunin selection exam."

"...Chuunin Selection Exam...?" The blond asked and from there I zoned out while Temari filled the stupid blonde in with the customs all nin should already know about.

"Hey you, what's your name?" The boy from the tree asked flashing to stand in front of the annoyingly pink hared female. "Huh, you mean me?" My stupid sister inquired. "No. You with the gourd."

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm also interested in you.. Your name?" I asked staring straight into those black listless eyes that reminded me of myself. "It's Uchiha Sasuke." And from there we stared at each other, I looked and tried to figure out the male until a loud voice broke me away from figuring him out. "Hey! What about me?! Huh?!"

"Not interested. Let's go." I turned and walked away leaving the six in my wake jumping up and atop the buildings in search of Baki, our instructor and guardian for the time being.


	4. Complete Bliss

Chapter Two - Complete Bliss

Baki was talking with a Leaf ninja when we found him. Staring at us, turned back to the nin. They nodded slightly and soon he left leaving us behind. "Where are we staying." I asked crossing my arms across my chest. Gisei uncurled her tail from my neck, walked along my arm and lay down on my crossed arms finding comfort. I could never understand how she felt so at peace being around me, and laying on my arms when they were crossed didn't seem like the most comfortable thing in the world. "Tch. I told you not to bring it." He snapped at me.

Glaring up at him dared him with my eyes to say it again. "She goes where I go." I hissed wrapping my arms protectively around her cradling the sleeping kit in my arms. "_She_" he sneered out "Is a nuisance and will jeopardize our plans. You should have left it at home." Snapping again glared at the beautiful neko in my arms. "She is more skilled when it comes to fighting I'm sure she would beat you in a fight." I glared back. I had trained her myself, even when I went crazy for the smell of blood, she fought me off and even stayed by my side through the think and thin. She was the only one allowed to touch me, my sand had already accepted her and it even protects her from harm if need be without my influence. It's almost as if She is a part of myself that I would gladly die to protect. "You don't talk about her like she's trash." I warned him as I stepped back and turned wanting to be left alone.

"Gaara, wait!" He yelled however I ignored him and jumped to the rooftops once again running and running until I could no longer feel Baki and my siblings chakra. This was a safe distance and I looked around to find I was in a forest. The large trees feeling slightly out of place compared to the desert like terrain I was used to. Gisei popped her head up and jumped out of my arms. Sand instantly formed where she landed as to soften the impact though she never really needed it. Force of habit.

Suddenly she started to stand on two legs, her slightly tanned body shining in the setting sun. Naked flesh greeted me, my face continued to stay emotionless as I stared at her. "Gisei, where are your clothes?" I asked raising a non existing brow at this fact her clothes had not morphed as well. "Well, I was taking a shower when we left and forgot to get them." She began to pout and it was clear she felt only a little uncomfortable at her stark nakedness. Sighing softly unwrapped the white sash from my body and gave it to her.

She smiled so brightly I thought the sun was still shining to allow her pearly white baby fangs to shine so white. Grabbing the sash, our hand touched and a soft warming sensation ran up throughout my body. Only Gisei was able to do such a thing to me, I had tested it out before. Touching random people when they weren't looking and the only feeling I felt was disgust. Afterwards I would have to take a shower before allowing Gisei to get near me. I didn't wish to taint her pure innocence more than I had already done.

"Gaaaaara~" She purred loudly in my ear causing me to actually look at her instead of staring off into space. "Hm." Was all I said as she bent slightly, hands clasped behind her back and a knowing smile gracing her childishly wise face. "I- Love- You." She then giggled wrapping her delicate arms around my harder frame. Bliss swarmed around me being at such words, only Gisei would be able to say those words and live to see the next day.

Love was an emotion that both pained and warmed me. Pain for the false love Yashamaru gave me as I child, but warm love as Gisei had giving me nothing but love and attention the moment I took her in my arms at the young age of six. Wrapping my own arms around the female hugged her tighter. She giggled at the embrace and soon slid from my grasp to jump back a few steps and look up into the ever growing moonlight. Her eyes brightened when the moons rays hit her eyes and they were so beautiful I could barely keep my eyes anywhere else.

I finally looked at her body, the sash I had given her wrapped neatly around her frame, sleeveless and very tight around her small breasts, stomach and down a little above her knees. The excess tied neatly in a knot and drapped down from her front, a little to the left of her body. "Gaara, it's so peaceful here." She commented laying on the floor and curling up into a small ball swaying her tail from left to right, her little ear flickering softly as the wind blew past it. I sat next to her, softly running my hand through her hair a I gazed into her moon colored eyes. She caught my look and stared back, a look of pure love and devotion in them, although she is only six.

"I love you."

Her smile grew at my words and she leaned up, kissing my lips faintly. "I love you too Gaara, my Gaara."

Although she is only six, her mind ages at twice the time, as if both her mind and some parts of her body were twice as old as she originally is. She had told me it was a neko thing, and although she knows nothing of her heritage, a feeling in her heart told her she was different. I sat there, legs crossed so that her small frame would fit snugly in between. She rests her back against my chest looking up into the night watching the stars. I, unlike her, stared down. At her.

I felt such at peace when she was around. Her head began to bob up and down, indicating that she was tired. "Go to sleep Gisei." I spoke in my monotone voice softly running my hand through her hair. "Buh..." She began in a soft whisper turning her gaze to mine staring me straight in the eyes. Hers held that of sorrow and slight pain over-layed by sleepiness. "Go to bed. I will watch over you."

"I know you will Gaara buh... I don't want to leave you alone again." She frowned. A very faint smile graced my lips at her innocence. "Don't worry about it Gisei. I'll be fine just knowing you're in my arms."

She blushed softly watching me intently. "Are you sure?" Asking as her eye lids began to shut already knowing the answer. "Of course. Goodnight. I love you Gisei." Kissing the top of her forehead like I did every night, her eye lids fluttered. Closing as she relaxed against me, taking deep even breathes registered that she had fallen asleep in my arms. Lifting her to be a little more comfortable began to walk back to the apartment where we stayed. Jumping atop the roofs once again, not wishing to interact with people continued to run. The night air was a little chilly and I didn't wish for Gisei to get a cold.

Finally back to my room, lowered Gisei to my bed covering her completely knowing she enjoyed the warmth. Her little hands clung to my body as I sat next to her. She never slept alone, I would always be there with her, near her. "Mmmh... Gaa... ra... L... Lo.. Love you... Too." She smiled grasping my clothes tighter. Chuckling softly watched her the whole night in complete bliss.


	5. Bickering In The Classroom

**Chapter Three - Bickering in the Classroom**

It was morning, Gisei stirred in her sleep as she yawned and began to awaken. It was only six in the morning and already she was awake. "Morning.." Mumbling cutely started to stretch and yawn a big mouthed yawn. I smiled very faintly at her actions. "Morning." Bending down some kissed her lips softly as she kissed me back making my heart flutter and warm. Standing up and walking to the bathroom that was connected to our room entered beginning the normal routine of using the toilet, showering (after the sand finally retreated off my skin) and brushing my teeth hoping the bad morning breathe didn't gross Gisei out. As I exited, looked to the bed to see Gisei cutely sleeping as she sat. Her head low and nodding every once in a while and her eyes closed with a more relaxed expression.

"Gisei." I spoke startling her some. "Wha- huh- nya?" She asked looking every which way. "Go take your shower. Our exams will be starting shortly. Don't want to be late for that now do we?" I asked pecking her cheek softly as she nodded standing and rubbing at her eyes tiredly. "I need my sash so try and stay in neko form today Gisei." Trying to rasp out as loud as I could. "Ok Gaara~" Her high chipper voice rang out just as the water began to flow from the showerhead. I then sat in wait for her to return.

After some time she came out, stark naked with a towel softly going through her hair. "Gaara~." She whined walking to me and giving me my sash back. "Yes Gisei?"

"Will you dry me off?" She smiled as I nodded. Then she fell to her four legs and began to morph back into the cute little neko I grew to adore. Padding in front of me sat down in wait. Grabbing the towel and softly carressing her body, drying it fairly slowly.

"Gaara, we have to leave soon." Temari's annoying voice rang through my room and Gisei's ears fell back some at the sudden intrusion of peace and quiet. "Ready to go?" I asked picking her up feeling that she was still a little damp, wrapped my arms around her shaking form to try and warm her up. She nodded and rubbed her face against my chest curling into a ball and relaxing against my frame, probably content on the degree of warmth I radiated. Walking out of the room and meeting up with my sister and brother, walked off and toward our destination of the classroom.

Walking in was already taxing, many ninja were already filling the small classroom. However we had gotten there a little early and found a place near the middle of the room to stand in wait. Gisei was already warm and purring contently against my chest. Leaning against the desk nearest to I, gazed down at her in a small amount of what I assumed to be happiness. Though I always felt like this when she was near me. Running my hand softly through her fur woke her up. "Gisei." I spoke softly hoping that I would not harm her ears with a scratchy tone.

Her ear twitched as her eyes flittered open and stared up at me. "Gaara..." Mumbling softly stood against my arms and stretched jumping up onto my shoulders and resting against my neck and gourd. "Nice nap?" I asked absentmindedly petting her head. Her purrs started once again and found that my mood calmed instantly. "Hai, Gaara. Thank you." Whispering softly in my ear licked my lobe which sent a shiver down my spine. Suddenly a bunch of noise was heard at the entrance, it sounded like bickering and unnecessary fighting with words. Once I looked up, for just a split second noticed the pack of nin that surrounded my siblings and I. I never realized how time flew by when you were in bliss with the ones you love.

"MY NAME IS UZUMAKI NARUTO! I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARD! YOU GOT THAT?!" The annoying voice of that blonde headed nin clad in orange yelled to all of us in the room. "How rude.." Gisei pouted next to me, her cheeks puffed out in the innocent cute way a neko could. A slight nod of my head told her I heard, and of course agreed to her opinion.

Looking to said ninja much like the others, full of glares and promises of hurt sent his way. Gisei and my look just said nothing, emotionless and void. The room was then filled with bickering and whispers of hurt to the ninja, something I found unnecessary. Lifting my hand up to Gisei's head started to pet her once again, tuning out the noise the room suddenly made. It was causing my head to spin uncomfortably and having an attack here would not be wise. Of course that was all for naught when I caught the fighting spirits in the air. A soung ninja was making his way to the front where the ten were grouped. His hand raised as he jumped in the air, throwing kunai at the one wearing glasses. Like a smart ninja, said glasses, jumped back right into the hands of another sound ninja, this one hunched over and wearing wraps around half his face. Jumping back at the sudden contact, the sound nin threw a punch and missed. or so we thought. The moment the nin in glasses smirked, said glasses cracked and broke catching most if not all off guard.

After that, he fell to his knees and threw up on the spot. Three sound nin stood together, wearing some type of cow like pattern as scarfs, the female wearing it as her skirt with a vest and arm warmers. The hunched over one wear a type of fighting garb that you tied in the front with hay like hair over his back as if it were a turtle shell. Of course the last one snorted a "Heh." At the 'job well done' to their little plan. Pants that matched his scarf and an overlay jacket with some type of kanji one it three times. The sound headband on their foreheads watched over the smaller and weaker ninja with smug smirks. "Kabuto!"

"Are you alright?!"

Two genin, the blonde and pink haird ran immediately to this... Kabuto in hopes to aid in his sufferings. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"How pathetic, especially because, are you a four year veteran?" The 'head honcho' with the turtle straw back spoke, his head tilting to the right. "Write this down on your cards. 'The three hidden sound ninjas, definite future chinins.'"

Gisei snickered at their boast at becoming chunin while I was enrolled. "Lee, how about that attack."

"No problems, in seeing the speed, there must be some trick."

The blind one and thick eyebrowed one spoke as I heard their confersation. _Pft.._ Was all I could think of to their stupidity. However my thoughts were rudely interuspter by another booming voice that echoed throughout the room and into the ears of everyone near said classroom. "Quiet down you worthless bastards!"

"What's this?!" Many of the nin yelled, frightened and concerned. Gisei flinched and instantly I grabbed her from my neck and pulled her into an embrace to know she was secure. Purring softly as she snuggled her little face against my chest looked forward in hopes of seeing the person that yelled only moments ago.


	6. Update

Hey guys, my laptop had soda spilled on it and so... I don't get to have it until later when the keys are fixed and what not.

I feel like I'm going to cry and it hurts! My baby Q^Q

So I might be able to get a few stories out depending on if my mom will let me use her computer or I get to use the Desktop... Or my sister's computer, but that one is even more less likely lol...

But yeah, this is the horrible update I wish I didn't have to re-do again... -Sigh- I'm sorry guys lol.


End file.
